Jackson Swift
Warrior Heir weapon Shadowslayer Jackson "Jack" Swift was a Wizard at birth, but was born without a Weirstone, causing Jessamine Longbranch to implant a Warrior stone in Jack. He is the main character in The Warrior Heir. He also appears in The Wizard Heir, The Dragon Heir, and Enchanter Heir.sorcerer heir He is the cousin of Joseph McCauley. His teacher, mentor, and his home's caretaker was Nicodemus Snowbeard. His mother is Rebecca Downey. He is a member of the Silver Bear house but supports and even fights for the Silver Dragon. He Will and Fitch go to Coalton County for one of the seven great blades called Shadowslayer.Leander Hastings trained him in fighting. So later Hastings is revealed to be the murderer of Susannah, Jacks great-great-grandmother who gave birth to a warrior son and she also was a warrior. Jack eventually fights in the Game and finds out that the Red Roses champion is Ellen Stephenson. They fight but D'orsay changes some rules so the undead army rises to make new laws which are: that Trinity is a sanctuary, that the laws before these new laws are to be abolished, and that anyone who breaks these rules will suffer the wrath of either the dragon or us warriors. So in the dragon heir he starts guarding the weir wall which detects the weir when they enter Trinity. He is one of the last ones of the warrior guild. POWERS / ABILITIES Warrior/Wizard Hybrid: Initially, jack was born a wizard but was without a stone. Thanks to a transplant, he was given a warrior stone which doubled his power. He is shown so to be One of the best in the silver dragon and possibly the most skilled. Enhanced Physiology: Thanks to his warrior stone, he was given physical traits beyond any wizard. He is show to have strength enough to topple normal humans and other warriors, along with sped and agility to make him move at blitzing speeds. He is also has high endurance, enough to keep fighting after obtaining brutal injuries. A side affect for jack because of being wizard/warrior is he gained limited telekinesis as when he pushed aside a bully on soccer tryouts. Magic: Jack is a very exceptional magic user as he is wizard born. He is shown to be able to perform powerful charms and spells that some wizards are incapable of. He is shown to be on par with even the strongest wizards and can perform devastating attacks. His magic is shown to be higher than others possessing a Weirstone. SKILLS / EQUIPMENT Combat: Jack is shown to be an amazing combatant, even without The use of his sword. This is because of being trained by Leander Hastings. He is shown to be able to defend himself against other warriors and humans alike. Though very skilled, he is shown to be more exceptional with a sword, as adult warriors can withstand and possibly defeat him. Swordsman: Jack is skilled with swords alike, especially with shadow slayer. He is shown to defeat and match powerful warriors and wizards along other weapon users. With enough practice and will, jack could be nearly unbeatable. leadership: Being a team player, Jackson is shown to be a great leader and tactician, being able to carry out and perform task with himself or others. Equipment: Shadowslayer: While on a quest, Jack receives one of the seven legendary blades, Shadowslayer. Jack is a formidable combatant with it and is able to adapt to any situation. Weirbook: Like all other weir members, Jack receives a weir book. It's components are indestructible, and often help Jack with combat and magical problems alike. Unlike others, Jack wasn't born with a Weirstone but gained one at birth as a replacement and to keep him alive. With this, it triples his power like no other. His name in his Weirbook is gold, though he is a warrior. Jack was meant to be a wizard-the reason why his name is in gold, not the color for warriors. Category:Wizard Category:Weir Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Silver Dragon Category:Silver Bear Category:Male Characters Category:Warrior Category:Protagonists Category:Trinity Resident